


young meme pick your queer off the ground

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone is Queer, F/F, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Memes, Other, Sexual Humor, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dyingelo: why have i been summonedpersea: summoned is such an appropriate verbpipermcool: thats the only way u can get to the endangered species known as nico di angelopipermcool: gotta draw the pentagrampipermcool: lay out the sacrificesdyingelo: you can start with leo





	1. but what if kinkshaming is my kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello yes it is i jumping on the bandwagon that is groupchat fic
> 
> for clarification: percy, annabeth, leo, piper, nico and solace (and the rest of the chb kids) all attend the college. percy, annabeth, leo and piper are in the same class, while nico and solace are classmates. they are all taught by chiron, whom they love very much.
> 
> for now nobody but annabeth is cis (more details on their sexuality/gender identities will be revealed later!!) + the camp jupiter crew and some old friends from the original series will pop up as it progresses
> 
> content warnings for this chapter: lots of gay-related slurs being used in jest / affectionately, lots of crude sex jokes, and references to boku no pico
> 
> how far will it progress before i run out of ideas? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  **annabae → chirons babes <3**

 

**annabae:** chirongettingthed.png

**willsolost:**  omg wtf

**persea:**  guess the ds no longer just in his name 

**pipermcool:** omg knew it thx annabeth tanakas gonna owe me some sweet $$$ now

**leomg:** asljfas he beat me to it

**willsolost:** oMG WTF

**leomg:** what 

**leomg:** mr d is kinda hot k

**persea:** does the d stand for daddy for u 

**annabae:**  please the only d hes ever going to get is the one on his math test

**pipermcool:** o shit #dragged

**leomg:**  im going to take it as a compliment bc a d is still a lot better than im currently doing

**persea:**  is he bad at algebra bc he can never find the d

**pipermcool:** he can never find the xy either

**leomg:**  still better than u ur one x away being a pornhub video piper mcslut

**annabae:**  wow this coming from the boy who practically has #nsfw nailed to his back

**leomg:**  fff rude

**leomg:**  none of us r even working??? we're all parasites of society

**willsolost:** i have a medical internship :p

**persea:**  i work part-time at the aquarium dude

**persea:**  youve visited me at work

**annabae:**  where he promptly got kicked out for flirting with your boss

**pipermcool:**  lmao seems like valdez got a thing for silver foxesssss

**leomg:** unfair ur the one with the daddy issues

**annabae:**  the term 'daddy issues' is problematic because it blames young girls for grown mens failures to move past their ingrained sexism to build a healthy relationship with their children

**persea:** wisegirl got the #receipts

**pipermcool:**  can i still have daddy issues if im not a girl

**persea:**  maybe u only have daddy issues on ur girl days

**persea:**  then on ur other days u chill

**willsolost:**  who even needs therapy amirite

**pipermcool:**  lmao u probably

**willsolost:**  wtf rude what did i say

**pipermcool:** leo got the receipts

**leomg:**  [17:43] willsolost: im just saying if castellan wasnt such a dick

**leomg:** [17:44] willsolost: and had darker hair and brown eyes and olive skin and was shorter

**leomg:** [17:44] willsolost: id climb that like a fucking tree

**willsolost:**  wTF LEO I PM'D YOU FOR A REASON 

**pipermcool:**  cant believe u think lewd castiron is hot

**pipermcool:**  who knows if therapy can fix THAT

**annabae:**  im more concerned about how its obviously a destructive coping mechanism

**willsolost:**  a coping mechanism for what

**annabae:**  being a huge ass homo for a certain emo gayboy

**persea:**  jfc u guys know nico is in this groupchat right

**dyingelo:**  what

**willsolost:**  nico!

**leomg:**  nico!!

**pipermcool:** nico!!!

**persea:**  on ICE

**annabae:**  seaweeb brain pls

**dyingelo:**  whats going on

**dyingelo:**  why have i been summoned 

**persea:**  summoned is such an appropriate verb

**pipermcool:**  thats the only way u can get to the endangered species known as nico di angelo

**pipermcool:**  gotta draw the pentagram

**pipermcool:** lay out the sacrifices

**dyingelo:**  you can start with leo

**leomg:**  HWY IS EVERYONE IN THIS GC HATING ON ME

**leomg:**  this is transphobic???

**pipermcool:**  like lurch cockstalling 

**pipermcool:**  srsly solace wtf how can u betray ur own kind like this

**willsolost:**  i wAS JUST SAYING

**willsolost:** like maybe if a dementor sucked out his soul and he was just his bod

**persea:**  the rumour come out: does will solace is necrophiliac?

**willsolost:**  WTF PERCY

**dyingelo:**  should i be worried considering how im dead inside

**pipermclean:**  lol no u shld be worried considering how ur fam runs a funeral home???

**leomg:**  but guys this is a business opportunity right here

**leomg:**  pimp out those corpses 

**leomg:**  dang those necros be lining up like white ppl at the oscars

**leomg:**  and solace prob first in line lmao

**willsolost:**  im going to block all of you

**annabae:**  but then where will you get your juicy diron gossip

**pipermclean:** ffssfss u alr came up with their ship name???

**persea:**  not like we got a lot of options

**persea:**  chid??? chirod???

**leomg:**  chiWRONG for picking that hugh laurie wannabe over me tbh

**willsolost:**  aaaaaand we come full circle

**pipermcool:**  theres an easy solution for this

**pipermcool:**  threesome

**leomg:**  well,,,

**persea:**  eXCUSE ME THERE R CHILDREN PRESENT

**dyingelo:** IM 18

**persea:**  chill i never said it was u

**dyingelo:**  who else could you be referring to u filthy shotacon

**pipermcool:** OH SNAP

**persea:** boku no nico

**pipermcool:** ye ive heard of that show will has all 5 seasons

**willsolost:**  fK OFF omg

**annabae:**  don't forget the 8GB worth of self-insert fanfiction

**leomg:**  he probably writes #discourse for it

**willsolost:**  ill discourse YOU u backstabbing sonofab*tch

**dyingelo:**  did u just swear

**dyingelo:**  but also censor it

**willsolost:**  there aRE CHILDREN PRESENT

**willsolost:**  and by that i mean leo valdez whos a baby boy in need of a daddy

**pipermcool:**  i was gonna say nice drag but its not even a drag its just a fact???

**leomg:**  aksfghaf U COME INTO MY HOUSE,,,U KINKSHAME ME,,

**persea:**  kinkshaming only works if the person in qns has shame

**pipermcool:** now THATS a drag i can get behind 

**annabae:** hello naughty children its discourse time

**annabae:**  ok so we already established that leo has a daddy kink, will is a necro and percy a shotacon

**persea:**  IM NOT A SHOTACON

**dyingelo:**  if ur not a shotacon than ur a furry

**persea:**  wtf why

**pipermcool:**  u were convinced u cld commune w the dolphins at one point

**leomg:**  the question is

**leomg:** were they baby dolphins

**annabae:**  ok so percy is a furry shotacon

**persea:**  wtf im being cyberbullied

**pipermcool:**  is that ur kink too

**annabae:**  and that's the topic of today's discourse

**annabae:** what are everyone's kinks

**annabae:**  apart from will percy and leo who have already kindly contributed to the discourse

**willsolost:**  i never agreed to this im being disenfranchised 

**dyingelo:**  my kink is emotional stability and a healthy self-image

**pipermcool:**  mine is having my basic human rights being respected

**persea:** same tbh

**leomg:**  relatable

**willsolost:**  agreed

**annabae:**  [guyspls.png](http://68.media.tumblr.com/aa35551f928eb2577f72f1c5144d9a20/tumblr_movgr4nLAO1qg0rnuo5_1280.jpg)

**pipermcool:**  wow racist

**annabae:**  if anything wouldn't it be colourist

**persea:**  tfw the #discourse is getting #discoursed

**leomg:**  does that make it

**leomg:** intercourse

**dyingelo:**  blocked

**annabae:**  blocked

**persea:**  blocked

**pipermcool:** retweeted

**willsolost:**  so i might have a thing for autoerotic asphyxiation

**persea:** aksfgjalsf

**dyingelo:**  relatable because i too yearn for the sweet release of death 

**dyingelo:** however temporary

**pipermclean:** :-) wow the necro and the walking corpse u guys r rly made for each other  <3

**willsolost:**  at our wedding the best man goes up to the podium to give an eulogy

**willsolost:**  everyones wearing black

**willsolost:**  instead of a bouquet we throw salt to ward off the demons that want to follow us into the underworld

**dyingelo:**  u wouldnt fit in in the underworld at all

**willsolost:** :( 

**dyingelo:**  no i meant it like 

**dyingelo:** ur all sunshine and flowers?? itll just be persephone take 2

**dyingelo:**  the plants and shit all dying w/o you

**willsolost:** :D

**willsolost:** does that mean i have to marry you for the green card to stay in the underworld

**dyingelo:**  wow thats some dedication

**dyingelo:**  taking it beyond till death do us part

**dyingelo:** #relationshipgoals

**willsolost:**  ...................haha ye....

**willsolost:** hey wheres everybody

 

* 

  
**pipermcool**  added **persea** , **annabae**  and **leomg** to the chat

**pipermcool** renamed the conversation  **gc but everytime will and nico are gay it gets faster**

  
**persea →** **gc but everytime will and nico are gay it gets faster**

  
**persea:**  i just aged three hundred years fff

**leomg:**  do u think they even realise theyre doing it

**annabae:** will is definitely aware

**annabae:** there's no way anyone can flirt that awkwardly without being crippled by self-awareness

**pipermcool:**  lmao ye new flirting technique tell the boi u like that u want him to choke u 

**persea:**  he didnt say that

**persea:** he just implied it

**annabae:**  an implication that apparently completely flew over nico's head

**leomg:**  leave him alone hes just a baby gay 

**pipermcool:** they need help

**annabae:** piper no

**pipermcool:** pIPER YES

**annabae:**  this is not going to end well

**leomg:**  wait no i have an idea

**annabae:** no explosions

**leomg:**  i do not have an idea

**persea:**  i do

**persea:**  u kno how theres the youth pride event being held at the park this week

**persea:**  we should all go as a group

**persea:** then ditch will and nico

**leomg:**  omg doesnt nico have enough abandonment issues as it is

**leomg:**  he gonna need therapy after this

**persea:**  dr solace can give it to him ;))))

**pipermcool:**  well i like it

**pipermcool:**  @annabeth what u think

**leomg:**  doesnt matter shes the only cis one here shes #disenfranchised

**annabae:** its not the worst plan percy's come up with

**pipermcool:**  oh ye for sure that thing with the lacy lingerie and the cucumber still takes the cake

**persea:**  we agreed not to talk abt that

**persea:** hey while were at it why not we invite the rest of the Olympus U Queers™

**pipermcool:**  asdfsd i read that wrongly at first and thought u meant were all weed-smoking homos lmAO

**annabae:**  so you wanna invite silena and clarrise too? thought you didn't like them?

**persea:**  i like silena enough to grudgingly accept clarrise as part of the package deal

**leomg:** lmao like they arent going to ditch us immediately to go make out somewhere

**annabae:** so

**annabae:** saturday, 4pm, in front of hestias cafe?

**persea:**  yesssss time to get fucked up

**leomg:**  wouldnt miss it for the world

**pipermcool:** be there or be het 

 

*

  
**persea** **→ leomg**

  
**persea:**  were ditching piper and annabeth arent we

**leomg:**  will and nico arent the only ones who need some quality time alone ;))))

**persea:**  holy shit i cant fukcing wait for saturgay

 

* 

  
**persea** added **annabae** , **pipermcool** , **leomg** , **willsolost** , **dyingelo** , **queerisse** and  **beauregardevoir** to the chat

**persea**  renamed the conversation **YOUTH PRIDE PICNIC PARTAY GAYS!!!!!!**

  
**persea** **→ YOUTH PRIDE PICNIC PARTAY GAYS!!!!!!**

  
**persea:**  hello naughty children its homosexual time


	2. sitting on faces in safe spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dyingelo: im going for the youth pride picnic at the park w some friends  
> (bi)anca: ???youre sacrificing valuable bonding time with your family to flaunt your homosexuality with your fellow deviants??  
> dyingelo: yes?  
> (bi)anca: i raised you well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more characters appear in this one, and its starting to get #drama

**dyingelo → FUNeral fam**  

  
**dyingelo:** wont be there for family dinner on saturday

**gayzel:**  why?? :0

**dyingelo:**  im going for the youth pride picnic at the park w some friends

**(bi)anca:**  ???youre sacrificing valuable bonding time with your family to flaunt your homosexuality with your fellow deviants??

**dyingelo:** yes?

**(bi)anca:**  i raised you well

**gayzel:**  oh no does this mean im going to be alone at the dinner??

**(bi)anca:**  oops

**dyingelo:**  why, what are u doing on saturday

**(bia)anca:**  same as you actually im going with the archery team

**dyingelo:**  and the therapist wonders why i have abandonment issues

**gayzel:**  lol

**gayzel:**  no wait no lol im sad at being left alone

**dyingelo:**  why dont u come w me?

**gayzel:** idk any of your friends tho!!!!

**dyingelo:**  its fine theyre all mostly nice people

**(bi)anca:**  the more impt question is, are they hot

**dyingelo:**  when they shut their mouths, yeah

**gayzel:**  lol

**dyingelo:**  so? u wanna come?

**(bi)anca:**  the alternative is listening to dad talk about taxes you know

**gayzel:**  ...

**gayzel:**  im going to get my picnic mat

 

* 

 

**dyingelo →** **YOUTH PRIDE PICNIC PARTAY GAYS!!!!!!**

 

**dyingelo:** hello my sister is going to be coming w me to the picnic kthxbai

**persea:**  wtf wait is she a cishet

**dyingelo:**  excuse

**persea:**  i take that as a no then

**persea:** u should add her to the chat?? so she knows whats up

  
**dyingelo**  added **gayzel**  to the chat

 

**dyingelo:**  hazel these are the losers im going to the picnic with

**persea:**  id be offended but will has taught me to be fluent in nicospeak and that translates to the equivalent of the heart eye emoji

**hazel:**  hi guys!! im hazel :D im a trans lesbian, she/her please!

**persea:**  omg yessss another transformer

**persea:**  hey hazel im percy, he/him

**beauregardevoir:**  omg fellow lesbean hello!! ^o^ i'm silena, she/her

**queerisse:**  are we gonna haze the new girl

**beauregardevoir:**  clarisse!!! >:0

**queerisse:**  ok fine

**queerisse:**  im clarisse, im butch as hell, my pronouns are they/them

**persea:**  hjkjlfd im outnumbered

**persea:**  nico?

**persea:**  nico????

**hazel:**  he said he went to take a shower!! haha

**persea:**  crap

**persea:**  leO

**persea:**  LEO VALDEZZZZZZZZ

**persea:**  leooooooooooooo

**leomg:**  wow and youre the same guy who rejected me when i asked for your number?

**persea:**  yes leo, why dont we air our dirty laundry for the entirety of the new york queer population

**persea:**  anyway nico just added his sister to the gc introduce yourself

**leomg:**  hi!!! im leo, he/they. i like robotics and i graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo.

**persea:**  looks like leos not responding

**persea:** annabeth, you there?

**leomg:**  aksughasf dONT IGNORE ME???

**queerisse:**  doesnt chase have foundational math now or sth

**dyingelo:**  no its theatre studies

**leomg:**  hELLO????

**persea:**  how do u know that

**dyingelo:**  back when i was still crushing on you in high school i made it a point to memorise both you and annabeths schedules so i could plan my routes on the way to class such that i would accidentally bump into you when annabeth wasnt there i also used the knowledge to plan where i would hang around when class dismissed so i could get a glimpse of you between classes and despite having gotten over you now i cant manage to break the habit

**queerisse:**  wtf

**leomg:**  whtt fck

**beauregardevoir:**  wh

**gayzel:**  lol

**persea:**  oh that explains a lot haha

**dyingelo:**  yeah

**dyingelo:**  btw

**dyingelo:**  you were supposed to be at modern philosophy fifteen minutes ago

**persea:** fkc

**queerisse:**  you totally did that on purpose didnt you

**dyingelo:**  lies and slander, slander and lies

**queerisse:**  hm

**queerisse:**  i like you, di angelo

**beauregardevoir:** well now that percys gone theres only 4 of us so what now

**leomg:**  ffssfssffff beauregard u were supposed to be the nice one?????

**gayzel:** guys come on lets stop

**leomg:**  thank u hazel

**gayzel:** i mean we dont want to spam the others in the group right

**leomg:** FFFFFFADSFFFF

**queerisse:** oh

**queerisse:**  man

**queerisse:**  you

**queerisse:**  are

**queerisse:**  right

**queerisse:**  it

**queerisse:**  really

**queerisse:**  sucks

**queerisse:**  to

**queerisse:** get

**queerisse:** spammed

**queerisse:** in

**pipermcool:**  rsdtfghjf sHUT HTE FUCK UP

**pipermcool:**  or im going to remove you???

 

**queerisse**  removed **pipermcool**  from the chat

 

**beauregardevoir:** clarisse!!!!  >:0

**dyingelo:**  shit savage

**gayzel:**  tfw you just join a group chat and theres already #drama

**gayzel:**  oh man i didnt even get to hear her introduction

 

**beauregardevoir**  added **pipermcool**  to the chat

 

**beauregardevoir:** and before you try no removing clarisse!!

**beauregardevoir:**  no fighting!!!

 

**beauregardevoir** renamed the conversation **safe space**  

  
**gayzel:**  i like her

**beauregardevoir:**  thank you

**pipermcool:**  la rue i gotta say the only thing i like abt u is ur girlfriend

**queerisse:** same to you

**queerisse:**  oh wait

**queerisse:** she doesnt exist

 

**beauregardevoir** renamed the conversation **!!!!SAFE!!!SPACE!!!!**

 

**leomg:**  if its a safe space can u guys stop #disenfranchising me

**dyingelo:**  its your fault for using outdated memes

**dyingelo:**  also

**dyingelo:**  hazel doesnt follow memes

**leomg:**  GASP

**leomg:** NICO

**leomg:**  HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET YOUR FLESH AND BLOOD LIVE DEPRIVED OF SUCH A BASIC NECESSITY

**gayzel:**  i just dont find them that funny

**pipermcool:** im crying ive nvr met anyone sadder

**pipermcool:**  listen hazel

**pipermcool:**  im gonna show u a brand new world

**gayzel:**  ok but before you do that can i know your name and stuff lol

**pipermcool:**  im piper!! im a genderfluid bean who uses she/he/they depending on the day

**pipermcool:**  its she/her today

**pipermcool:**  im also single as FUCK if clarisse didnt alrdy make it clear ;) ;) ;)

**dyingelo:** sometimes i forget that you and leo are friends

**dyingelo:** actually no i never forget

**beauregardevoir:** oh shit i just remembered

**beauregardevoir:** guys we forgot to invite drew!!!

 

**pipermcool** removed **beauregardevoir** from the chat

**pipermcool** renamed the chat **SAFE FUCKING SPACE!!!!!!!**

**queerisse:**  mcleAN JFC

 

**queerisse**  added **beauregardevoir**  to the chat

 

**beauregardevoir:**  piper :( that was mean :(

**beauregardevoir:**  it wasnt very pastel punk of you :( :(

**pipermcool:**  ok im sorry silena but

**pipermcool:** drew tanaka is a fucking bitch

**leomg:**  a bitch with a nice ass

**beauregardevoir:**  leo!!!!

**leomg:**  i wasnt the one who said it

**gayzel:**  wait sorry whos drew??? :0

**dyingelo:**  this girl in their year who piper hates

**pipermcool:**  shes just so???? like wtf just bc shes pretty she thinks she can get away with anything????

**queerisse:**  lol you think shes pretty?

**pipermcool:**  shut the fuck up la rue u shld be more pissed too she trashtalks ur gf all the time

**beauregardevoir:**  um

**pipermcool:**  ?

**queerisse:** jeez cant a butch and a femme be friends without screwing

**beauregardevoir:**  ...a crude way of putting it, but yes

**beauregardevoir:**  anyway i still think its a bad idea to exclude drew

**beauregardevoir:** we queers got to stick together you know?

**pipermcool:**  ugh fine 

**pipermcool:**  just dont blame me when u guys get caught in the crossfire

**gayzel:** :x wow you guys sound like you have a lot of drama!! are you really okay with me coming?

**pipermcool:**  omg yes sry we are!!!!! its just,,i dont like drew thats all

**pipermcool:**  u seem chill!!!! promise i wont bite

**leomg:**  lmao trust me piper is more than okay with you.........coming ;) ;) ;)

**dyingelo:**  valdez.

 

**leomg**  has left the chat

 

**gayzel:**  nico!!! you scared him off

**pipermcool:**  dw ill add him back later once he gets his mind out of the gutter

**dyingelo:** sewer really

**dyingelo:**  chernobyl waters maybe

**beauregardevoir:** okay wait so

**beauregardevoir:**  who wants to message drew?

**pipermcool:**  she blocked me after i spammed her w pepe memes and self-help articles lmao

**beauregardevoir:**  id text her but i dont think she likes me very much :<

**pipermcool:** gosh where did u get that idea

**queerisse:**  ill do it

**pipermcool:** not the hero we deserve but the hero we need

 

 *

  
**queerisse** **→ tanahka**

  
**queerisse:**  theres a pride picnic on saturday, the gang wants to go, and silena wants to invite you.

**tanahka:** and this is relevant to me how?

**queerisse:** hahaha.

**queerisse:** dont pretend youre not over the moon at silena being the one to invite you, tanaka

**queerisse:** and obvs shes going to be there too

**tanahka:** along with mclean i'm assuming

**tanahka:** unless she's decided to do us all a favour and offed herself

**queerisse:** look, are you coming or not? 

**tanahka:** i'll tell you when it becomes worth considering

 

 *

  
**queerisse** **→ beauregardevoir**

  
**queerisse:** shes coming

**beauregardevoir:**  :D 

**beauregardevoir:** pipers going to be so happy!!! :D thanks clarisse!!!

**queerisse:** i srsly dunno why youre so obsessed w playing matchmaker

**beauregardevoir:** i just want everyone to like each other

**beauregardevoir:** like i said, we queers gotta stick up for each other

**queerisse:** i dont see how makeouts and crappy sex factor into that but ok

**beauregardevoir:** would have thought you'd know better than most people

**queerisse:** whats that supposed to mean

**beauregardevoir:** nothing, nothing, haha

**beauregardevoir:** anyway i really can't wait for saturday!! :D

**queerisse:** sigh

**queerisse:**  ill tell solace to bring the first aid kits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a spoiler (so dont read if you dont wanna be spoiled) but im not actually planning for drew/piper to be a thing (so no incest lol even tho this is an au but yeah no incest thanks @ tumblr for correcting me on that) i was originally thinking of making them combative qpp but like,,yeah obvs silena and clarisse are under the mistaken impression that they would make a good romantic couple which is. not. yep. thanks for reading!!


End file.
